


Times Crutchie was a Mama Bear.

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Also mild swearing, Basically me listing all the weird Crutchie nicknames I can think of, But he's still my baby cinnimon roll, Crutchie is a mama bear, Crutchie is tougher than he looks, Crutchie-centric, I'm sorry if this is terrible, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Spot and Crutchie are friends, Spot isn't as tough as he seems, Swearing, Thats enough tags for now thank you very much, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, You can rip this head cannon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: Does what it says on the tinAka that fic I lost inspiration for so I just changed the title to avoid my problems  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ok so this might be bad but idk.
> 
>  
> 
> Also let me know if you like the weird Crutchie nicknames

It had been a long, looong day for a certain Crutchie Morris. There was a lousy headline, his leg was throbbing and he still had 5 papes left!

All Crutch could think of was the lodging house and all his newsie ~~children~~ friends. As he approached the house, however, he heard something that he never liked to hear. Shouting and screaming coming from inside.

Crutchie honestly considered turning around and throwing himself off of the Brooklyn bridge.

He didn't though, because a, it would block the sewers and b, Jack wouldn't last a day without Crutchie looking out for his sorry ass.

Heaving a sigh, Crutchasaurus-rex opened the door and was met with chaos. The younger newsies were rolling about on the floor, throwing pathetic punches and only Davey was trying stop them - the other newsies were just egging them on! There was noise coming from every direction and with the day he'd had, this was quickly becoming way too much for the one legged wonder. So he did what every street kid learns to do at some point, shout!

"ENOUGH!"

There was suddenly silence and everything stopped. Crutchie never shouted - he likes to sing too much - so you know if he does, you've really f*cked up.

"I am sick, and tired of coming home day aft'a day to you lot fightin'! I can't take it anymore! You ain't 3 year olds, you should all know better, and you guys," he exclaimed, gesturing to the older boys, "was just lettin' it happen!"

This whole outburst was met with sheepish looks and a lot of avoiding eye contact.

Sighing, Crutchie McCrutcherson turned and started to haul himself up the stairs to his and Jack's shared room, calling behind him;

"If ya need me, I'll be up here - ya better not need me though!"

 

Later that night, Josh Crutcherson  **( I warned you these would be weird )** was sat up on his bunk, quietly reflecting. He hated shouting at his boys, but they had to be disciplined somehow! Half of those lads are orphans and the other half never see their families! It was basically Crutchie's duty to be their mom. Sighing for about the 50th time that night, Benedict Crutcherbatch rolled over and went to sleep, and that was the last he thought about it.

 

The next morning, Crutchie woke up to see that his crutch and shoes were freshly polished and that his clothes had all been neatly folded. There was an apology note under the door in Race's messy handwriting, and the left over papers were folded in somewhat sloppy origami. Crutchie had just one thought;

boys sure are helpful when they're guilty!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Crutchie have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I don't really have an excuse other than I write for fun as and when I want to so.... Deal with it. Also kinda based off of 'angel with a shotgun' bc I was listening to it sue me.

"Crutch, are we doing the right thing?"  
  
Crutchie expected to hear that question a lot over the next few days. This was something that had never really been done before, kids vs tyrants.  
  
"I don't know. But I do know we can't just take this lying down - Pulitzer will beat our asses at any opportunity if we do."  
  
It was risky; to go against the accepted, to rebel when - to any one with common sense - it looks like you have no shot in Hell. Good thing none of them were good at common sense.   
  
"The guys is real excited 'bout it."   
  
"Course they is, we ain't had this kinda excitement since Specs was in Medda's show!"  
  
Crutch was scared. Who wouldn't be? If you ain't scared, you ain't human. These are his boys, everything he has. They've been his family for years, through thick and thin. He didn't think he could bear to see them in any kind of pain.  
  
"I'se just worried that it's all gonna be for nothin'."  
  
Now that's something the monoped mother had given a lot of thought to. They could try as hard as they like, but at the end of the day, the newsies could end up back where they started - or worse!  
  
"Well, we've gotta try. Y'know they say that before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Do you know?"  
  
"You always were one ta give cryptic advice bud. Yeah, think I know what I'm fighting for. Pulitzer can't go and do whatever he wants and put us down even further! I wanna live Crutch! Not just survive."  
  
And that was when Crutchie knew they were gonna be perfectly alright. Pulitzer may be strong, but nothing can get in the way of a riled up Jack Kelly.  
  
"I think we're gonna be just fine."  



	3. Shouldn't You Be Asleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au bc i can.  
> Crutchie and Race live together.  
> Sprace bc i can.  
> Spot and Crutchie are definitely friends and no one can convince me otherwise.  
> Spot is probs a bit ooc (occ?? Idek what it stands for but hes a bit out of character [so is it ooc?!?! Life is hard])

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey its me again you know the one you never updates but also doesn't give a shit.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this or whatever I'm not the most proud of it but (insert that sassy shrugging lenney face bc idk how to do it - you know the one I mean).  
> Anyway yeah - enjoy!  
> Also we have snow here and we get tomorrow off school I'm so happy asdfghjkl

Despite it being the middle of the night, Crutchie couldn't sleep. He's like the nun from Madeline - he has a weird sixth sense telling him when something is not right with his babies.  
  
Heaving himself out of bed, the blonde beauty decided to take action, he started the long trek down the hallway; trying not to wake Race along the way. (He needn't have worried, that kid could sleep through a nuclear war and be none the wiser).  
  
Sure enough, in the living room was a sulking Spot. The so called 'King of Brooklyn' was looking a little sombre, and that simply would not do.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
A question that sparks many a late night chat.  
  
"My spider senses were tingling -  what's the matter Spot?".  
  
Sighing, Spot turned slowly to face the boy.   
  
He looked awful.  
  
Not awful like when you've just been soaked, or awful like when you've not showered in a week, he just looked... Miserable.  
  
"I did bad Crutch... Real bad, and I don't know if I can fix it this time," Sighed the Brooklyn Beauty, as he worried the hem of his shirt.  
  
Crutchie put on his best anxious mother hen face and moved forward to cup Spot's face,  
  
"Come on honey, it couldn't have been that bad could it?"  
  
There was a pause, and then;  
  
"I told Race that he should fuck off and forget all about us."  
  
Crutchie hastily hobbled backwards and spluttered;  
  
"Why the Hell would you do that?!?!"   
  
Before realising what he had just said to his already upset child and correcting his speech.  
  
"What provoked this Spot? You're normally so gentle,"  
  
"I know Crutch, I know, but he kept asking questions and pressurising me and I couldn't, I didn't, I can't, I just, I just,"   
  
As he became more and more frantic, Crutchie placed his arms around Spot's shoulders and brought him in for a motherly embrace and held him while he cried.  
  
Held him whilst he let down every barrier he had put up against the world and showed that he was human.  
  
Crutchie felt honoured to be allowed to witness this, even if he didn't like to, because this meant that Spot wholly trusted him and didn't feel the need to hide.  
  
And sitting here, with the weeping boy in his arms, he knew that Race and Spot would be fine. No one could show this level of weakness and remorse if they truly meant to hurt someone.  
  
"You're not going to always say and do the right things, and that's fine. You're not here to be perfect, but to be real."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh yeah spot and race made up and lived happily ever after and Crutchie cried at their wedding  
 


End file.
